


玹九🚗

by wuzixuan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzixuan/pseuds/wuzixuan
Summary: 佔有與放縱本是相輔相成。因為擁有，所以能夠給與自由，可總有些人自由過了頭。





	玹九🚗

　　  
　　⚠️性轉注意，金廷佑 → 金廷宥。  
　　  
　　  
　　年齡有更動。  
　　  
　　  
　　正文：  
　　  
　　  
　　“嘶－－－”  
　　  
　　  
　　鄭在玹突然吃痛的喊了一下。  
　　  
　　  
　　“怎麼了？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“沒什麼，踢到桌子，有點疼。”  
　　  
　　  
　　合作案講到一半踹到桌子？金道英笑他是不是傻，鄭在玹打著哈哈卻往桌子底下看。  
　　  
　　  
　　用手指掠過那一絲長髮，並為她往耳後撥。僅僅是觸碰，他都能感覺到她逐漸升高的體溫與曖昧的氣氛。  
　　  
　　  
　　“欸鄭在玹都這個時間點了，我妹回家沒？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“廷宥嗎…”  
　　  
　　  
　　他就坐在金廷宥的位置上呢。金廷宥看向上頭的人，不斷搖頭，咽喉被抵住的感覺不太好，她甚至哭了出來，口水還伴隨著精液流進領口。  
　　  
　　  
　　鄭在玹卻不合時宜的調高手裡機器的頻率，金廷宥瞪大眼睛，一下就軟了身子，只能靠在他的大腿上，褲襠的玩意兒終於離開嘴裡，腥味兒瞬間就撲鼻而來。  
　　  
　　  
　　“廷宥到底回家沒有？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“最近有個大項目，她負責的，還在加班，放心吧哥，我有給她吃宵夜。”  
　　  
　　  
　　鄭在玹據實以告。他的確是給金廷宥吃宵夜了，可吃什麼又是另一回事。  
　　  
　　  
　　靠在自己腿上的人兒大概是要去了，鄭在玹又隨便聊了兩句便掛斷電話，低下身子一把撈起金廷宥，將人放在桌上。她剛剪的瀏海早已被汗水沾濕，白皙的皮膚也染上了粉紅。  
　　  
　　  
　　她的雙腿在顫抖，上午自己強迫塞進去的玩意兒被調到最高頻率，他都能聽見淺淺的啜泣聲。  
　　  
　　  
　　“寶貝，還喜歡嗎？”  
　　  
　　  
　　金廷宥根本沒辦法思考，胡亂的點頭之後又搖頭，跳蛋震得越來越厲害，在敏感點上肆虐不斷，即使還有點精＄液沒吐出來，她也寧願摀著嘴，就怕讓呻吟洩露。  
　　  
　　  
　　誰敢保證公司的人全走了？  
　　  
　　  
　　“在……在玹哥……”  
　　  
　　  
　　帶著哭腔喊著自己的名字，鄭在玹的心馬上就軟了一片，她總是用軟軟糯糯的聲調叫自己，卻也這樣叫喚每個同事。  
　　  
　　  
　　“廷宥知道自己做錯什麼了嗎？”  
　　  
　　  
　　她壓根不知道自己錯在哪裡，只知道自己中午剛吃完飯就被叫進去鄭在玹的辦公室，還強迫塞進跳蛋，被威脅不能偷偷拿掉，搞得整天下來班也上的心不在焉。  
　　  
　　  
　　“不知道…我不知道……”  
　　  
　　  
　　他今天又看到了那朵送上來的玫瑰，這個月第10支，一日不落的，而金廷宥也好好的把每一隻玫瑰都插在花瓶裡，還會為花換水。  
　　  
　　  
　　鄭在玹覺得應該讓金廷宥知道，自己和那些同事不一樣。  
　　  
　　  
　　金廷宥突然尖叫出來，他瞬間被扯回現實，只見她下一秒便夾緊雙腿，皺起眉頭，這擺明是高＄潮了。  
　　  
　　  
　　金廷宥還沉浸在高＄潮過後的餘韻，微微的喘著氣，裙子被他推高，毫不猶豫的掰開那雙腿，絲襪連帶內褲都被扯下來，大手往雙腿間探去，手指在甬道扣弄，試圖取出跳＄蛋。  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗯哼……”  
　　  
　　  
　　她的呻＄吟和裡頭的濕度都在告訴自己早已作好準備，隨時等待鄭在玹的蒞臨。  
　　  
　　  
　　可隨後卻是皮革摩擦的聲音傳入耳裡。金廷宥奇怪的抬眸一看，便瞧見鄭在玹好整以暇的坐在旋轉椅上。  
　　  
　　  
　　“在玹哥……？”  
　　  
　　  
　　疑惑的看向對方，要不是他還精神奕奕的兄弟，她真的會懷疑剛剛欺負自己的是不是鄭在玹。  
　　  
　　  
　　“做給我看。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“什麼？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我讓妳自己做給我看。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“可是……”  
　　  
　　  
　　鄭在玹沉著臉、單手撐頭，沒再接話，打算跟自己耗。她能感覺到他這是在生氣，不然以鄭在玹的個性不可能在公司幹這種出格的事情。  
　　  
　　  
　　閉上眼不去看鄭在玹，慢慢將襯衫的扣子解開，襯衫和內衣從身上滑落，她已經一絲不掛。反觀鄭在玹除了褲頭以外，基本上都是整齊的，了不起也就點皺摺。  
　　  
　　  
　　那點精＄液被自己吐出來，想像平時鄭在玹是怎樣愛撫自己的，然後小手就往自己腿裡伸。不敢再往更深處去，只能輕輕扣弄陰＄蒂，另一隻手又往上按壓著乳房，乳＄頭早已高高挺立。  
　　  
　　  
　　“在玹哥…在玹哥……”  
　　  
　　  
　　雙腿在不自覺中越敞越開，他都能看見被主人掰開的花瓣，隨著撫摸一開一合的樣子好似在誘惑人；不算飽滿的乳房上也點綴著乳暈，早已被自己啃咬過好幾遍卻仍是可愛的粉色。  
　　  
　　  
　　佔有與放縱本是相輔相成。因為擁有，所以能夠給與自由，可總有些人自由過了頭。  
　　  
　　  
　　金廷宥像個孩子，並非不成熟，而是不懂得界線何在，與誰都能撒嬌耍賴，她從來沒發現其他男人是怎麼看她的，包括那些玫瑰的意義。  
　　  
　　  
　　所以鄭在玹生氣，他氣金廷宥不懂分寸、更氣自己變得不成熟，而在第10隻玫瑰後，佔有慾終於侵蝕了所有理智。  
　　  
　　  
　　被拉開時手還沾著液體，或許有她的也或許有自己的。好歹也是被金家寵上天的主，哪裡受過這種委屈？於是她掙扎，死活不肯讓鄭在玹親。  
　　  
　　  
　　鄭在玹也不是吃素的，右腳卡進長腿之間，順勢扣住她的下巴，牙關被迫打開。口腔裡的腥味還沒散去，唾液又攪和在一起，金廷宥不死心的搥著自己的背。  
　　  
　　  
　　可鄭在玹卻笑了出來，因為金廷宥根本沒捨得大力。向下進攻時，在她的脖子和胸口大力吸吮了幾下。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你瘋了？被看到怎麼辦？！”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我從來沒說不能辦公室戀愛。”  
　　  
　　  
　　沒說是沒說，但也沒必要當領頭羊。金廷宥無奈的在心裡吐槽。  
　　  
　　  
　　裙子很幹脆的被扯下來，一手掐住她的腰、一手抬起她的大腿，鄭在玹還帶著惡趣味的俯身對金廷宥說了句話。  
　　  
　　  
　　“哥哥這就來滿足妳了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　送入的瞬間便頂到最深處，金廷宥感覺到鄭在玹發出了嘆息，今天的他異常反態。  
　　  
　　  
　　之前不是沒有過情事，可鄭在玹會輕聲的哄自己，還會將前戲做的很足。這次卻放開來大操大幹，連情＄趣＄用＄品都用上了。  
　　  
　　  
　　甬道一次次的摩擦讓不適感被替代，容不得金廷宥多加思考，快感便將人帶進情慾的汪洋之中。  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗯…太快了……唔……”  
　　  
　　  
　　整張桌子晃的不行，這樣下去都有把桌子拆了的可能。鄭在玹靈光一現，把金廷宥整個人撈起來，嚇得對方把腿勾到自己身上。  
　　  
　　  
　　往後倒退幾步，坐到椅子上，她上他下，這種位置讓連結的地方更加貼合。  
　　  
　　  
　　眼前的肉沒有不吃的道理，含住她的乳珠，一下用牙齒廝磨一下又用舌頭畫圓。標準的給了巴掌再給糖。  
　　  
　　  
　　金廷宥的呻吟聲在頂到某個點時被放大，他比他自己還了解這幅身子，不只是過敏或月經這點事，當然還有G點，朝著那處就是一陣猛攻。  
　　  
　　  
　　“現在操妳的是誰？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“在…嗯、在玹哥哥……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“喜歡哥哥嗎？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“喜歡……不行，真的不行了……”  
　　  
　　  
　　生理淚水被逼出來，呻吟之中帶著哭腔，鄭在玹到底還是心疼。身下的動作沒停，安撫性的吻一個個落在她的臉龐和眼睛 。  
　　  
　　  
　　“真的…很喜歡、在玹哥哥……嗯唔……”  
　　  
　　  
　　金廷宥說道，不只是那個點，她都覺得要被頂到子宮口了，沒一下都是深入淺出，偏偏腰被那雙大手扣住，無法逃脫。  
　　  
　　  
　　“要壞掉了……不、不要了……”  
　　  
　　  
　　金廷宥明顯已經意識不清，鄭在玹抱著也快要高潮的她，加快了抽插的速度。最後他射在裡頭，滾燙的感覺往頂頭衝時，金廷宥很大力的抖了一下，想來刺激不小。  
　　  
　　  
　　撿起地上的衣服，然後抱起金廷宥回自己辦公室。  
　　  
　　  
　　激烈的情事過後應該感到疲憊，可主因尚未解決，金廷宥只套了件鄭在玹的備用襯衫，然後兩人就躺在沙發上面面相覷，鄭在玹還有一下沒一下的玩著她的髮尾。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你剛剛射進來了，我要是懷孕怎麼辦？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我娶妳。”  
　　  
　　  
　　他本來就有這個打算，如果懷孕了倒是剛好。  
　　  
　　  
　　“倒是妳，那些玫瑰怎麼回事？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“喔？那些不是你送的嗎？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　  
　　鄭在玹的眼神很擺明在說不是，感情是誤會一場。  
　　  
　　  
　　“什麼啊？所以你現在是誤會我的意思嗎？！呀你這個大壞蛋！”  
　　  
　　  
　　不爽的朝鄭在玹肩膀就是咬，在聽見對方痛的叫了出來才肯放開，明顯的齒印還帶著一點口水。  
　　  
　　  
　　“金廷宥。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“什麼？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“妳是我女朋友吧？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“那當然了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　她摸著被自己咬出來的齒印，還是有些心疼的在上頭付了一個吻。  
　　  
　　  
　　“那妳能不能稍微有點自覺？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“什麼自覺？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“身為鄭在玹的女人的自覺。任何一個男人都不會希望自己和其他男人沒有差別。”  
　　  
　　  
　　金廷宥想了一會兒，沒忍住的笑了出來。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我在生氣呢，笑什麼？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我很開心啊，因為在玹哥哥吃醋了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　她又叫了聲哥哥，還回抱住對方。她知道怎樣能讓鄭在玹消氣，並且屢試不爽。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我答應你就是了，以後會和異性保持距離，玫瑰也會丟到，所以你不要生氣了，嗯？”  
　　  
　　  
　　她的語氣充滿撒嬌，還抬頭親自己，鄭在玹的氣一下就消了，他總是拿她沒辦法。  
　　  
　　  
　　至於玫瑰為什麼被分送掉和男同事如何被鄭經理冷暴力又是另一回事了。


End file.
